


Little Cravings

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank needs a little something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cravings

Frank had been off of his food for days. He would pick at anything he fixed, barely eating anything. It was apparent enough that Omega noticed. He had attempted to fix Frank food as well, but Frank had just pushed it around on his plate.

Omega watched him, a scowl creeping onto his face. He didn’t like this one bit. Frank was losing weight, and he was a slight thing already. He was nearly as thin as he had been when they had been rescued. There were dark smudges under his eyes, and his hair had lost the shine it had gained over their months of journeying. 

Omega was not a person that lent himself to a concern over others, but he was becoming increasingly worried over his mate. “Frank. You need to eat, you foolish thing. Eat.” 

Frank shook his head. “Not hungry. Not what I want,” he whispered. “I think I will go to sleep. I’m tired, Omega.” 

“No. Get dressed. We are going out. There is a little bakery down the road in town. Get dressed now, Frank. Now. Hurry up.” 

Frank watched him, not moving. “I’m fine. Just let me take a nap first.” 

“No, Frank. Get up,” Omega said, and eventually simply picked Frank up and took him to the bedroom, dressing him in warm cloths. The last thing he needed was Frank to take a chill from the damp spring air. 

“What do you want to eat?” Omega asked bluntly, and growled as the shrug that Frank gave him. 

“Tell me,” Omega growled. 

Frank whimpered. “Blackberries. Fruit. Strawberries. None of it is ready yet. There are no blossoms. The other stuff just tastes like ash. It’s not what I need, and it’s not what the seed needs. I’ll feel better when it separates. It just is taking a lot out of me. I think that is normal.” 

Omega grunted, “This seed is nothing but trouble.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t want it.” Frank shrunk into himself. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing, filit. Stop.” Omega took his hand and nearly dragged him down the street. “Stop.” He picked Frank up, carrying him down the road as if he weighed nothing at all. He was light. So light it scared Omega. 

He carried him to the bakery, and set him down gently in front of the entryway. Frank wobbled on his feet, and might have even fallen over if Omega had not steadied him. They walked inside and, Frank stopped short, staring at the fay behind the counter. The fay had his wings out, and they fluttered at Frank. Fluttered in the most flirtatious manner that had Frank frozen in place, and a flush slowly creeping across his frame. It was scandalous. He took a step back, letting out a little whimper. He turned, hiding his face against Omega’s chest, unable to witness the shameful display. 

“Hello, and welcome to The Donut Hole. How can I help you today?” The shameful mech said brightly. “Oh, goodness. Is he okay? Oh...you’re a Drow. Oh goodness. I thought they were lying, but here you are.”

Omega growled, and helped set Frank down at the closest table. 

Donut came around the counter, hovering, his wings fluttering, and he cooed when Frank shifted, his hair falling to the side and revealing the seed at the base of his neck. Donut reached out, touching it. 

“Oh! You’ve gone to seed too! Isn’t it exciting? I’ve always suspected I would be a good producer, and look, I have a seed too!” He pulled back his hair and revealed a seed at the base of his neck too. Unlike Franks it was splashed with colour. Pink with hints of purple, and blue.

“What are you doing?” Frank screeched. “That is Private! Wings are private! You aren’t supposed to show everyone.” 

Donut let out a little startled bleet as Frank shoved him away. “Oh, you poor thing. You are all wrung out, don't’ even have the strength for it, do you? Oh, you poor thing. I know just what you need.” He toddled off and came back carrying a tray of dried fruits and berries.

Frank whimpered when it was set in front of him. He looked from Donut to Omega and back. He was not sure he wanted to take food from this creature, but the tray was so tempting. His hand clenched, against the table cloth and he did not move until Omega finally picked up a dried strawberry and pressed it to Frank’s lips. 

He nibbled at it, closing his eyes and savoring the burst of flavor against his tongue, then reached for more. He devoured the fruit at a rate that impressed Omega. It was like him in his worst bloodlust. Donut came back with a second tray of fruit, which Frank polished off in turn, and then a third along with a meat pastry for Omega. 

“Wow, I don't’ know about you but I’m working up an appetite myself,” Donut declared. 

“I’m sure,” Omega said. He looked the fay up and down, taking in the pink, fluttering wings. He wondered if they tasted like cotton candy. He bared his teeth and the fay did not have the sense to step away. He just kept on chattering.

“We should go,” Frank whispered, and watched the way Omega bristled at Donut’s behavior, but there was a hunger there as well. It sent him on edge. Omega wasn’t supposed to look at anyone with that hunger but him. It bothered him even though a part of him knew it wasn’t the same. Omega did not want to mark Donut up like he did Frank. No he wanted to strip the flesh from his bones. “We should go,” Frank said, loudly this time. 

He looked at Donut, really looked at him and cringed away. Donut made Frank feel plain, just as he had in his old village before he left. His hair was too dark, his eyes weren’t flashy. He had none of the vivid coloring that fay prized so highly. Donut had the brightest pink hair and wings. His blue eyes were a vivid blue that would not look out of place in the sky. 

Frank felt not only plain, but ugly in comparison. He shrank in on himself, and remembered what had been said. He was so ugly that he had to hide himself away in the forest. So ugly only a Drow would want him. As much as he loved Omega (and he did LOVE Omega) it still hurt. They had said it even before he had met the Drow. And he knew that they thought he was only good as Drow bait. 

Frank shrunk in on himself, moisture gathering in his eyes. What was worse was the look of concern on Donut’s face. 

“Are you okay? You look a bit green,” Donut said. A frown creased his face. 

“I’m fine,” Frank whispered. 

“You are a horrible liar, little fool. It is time to go then, and you can get your rest.” 

“Let me get you a bag of dried fruit to take with you,” Donut said. “You’ll be craving it later.” He came back with a big bag full, and a bigger smile on his face at the gold coin Omega pushed into his hand. “Safe journey then.”


End file.
